Narios FC Wiki
Welcome to Narios FC Wikia! This is the official wikia page for the television series, Narios FC, created by Corey Rando. The series follows the Colombian soccer team, Narios FC, and the operations of the team's mysterious owner, Mr. CW. Synopsis Narios FC is set in an altered version of Earth with fictional locations, characters, and organizations. The eponymous club, Narios FC, is a rising franchise in the sports world, primarily the FADA League, the world's main soccer organization. The club was recently purchased by El Còrdoba-León Internacional Corporacion, founded by the enigmatic Mr. CW, an ex-FBI narcotics agent who has lived in Colombia for more than two decades. With the help of his company, Mr. CW has recently brought in a number of talented players from around the world, including some who have never previously played soccer. Among them is Shmeckle Dorf, a Malagasy phenom highly regarded as the world's next legendary player. His controversial move to the club from Real Madia causes a stir among organizations and fans alike, drawing eyes from around the globe. While very little is known about the extremely private El Còrdoba-León, a number of accusations have been tossed at the company in the past regarding illicit dealings and ties to the Colombian cartels. Though most have been proved against, a small few have identified a possible abrasive history held by Mr. CW - one that dates back as far as the mid 1990's, and involves deep connections to the South American drug trade. Perhaps the only player on Narios FC who may potentially know the validity of these claims is the Colombian-born midfielder, Coco Blanco. The team quickly finds itself in the middle of the spotlight within the FADA League, with Shmickydoof being the focal point. This sudden rise in fame and supporters, however, may draw some unwanted eyes toward the club. Tensions rise when Mr. CW and associates are contacted by friends and foes from the past, sending the company back into the dark world from which it had just been freed. Characters Narios FC Shmeckle Dorf - The mute striker for the Narios FC, who was controversially traded to the team from Real Madia shortly after his first professional appearance. Coco Blanco - A close companion of Mr. CW, he was the first player to be brought to the newly revitalized Narios FC. Old Man Jenkins - Player-coach and center defensive midfielder for Narios FC, who has played for Norrington FC for decades. Ogee Muddy - One of Mr. CW's first recruits, who controls the attacking midfield and is known for his strong left foot. Chester Ticles - The bodacious right midfielder, and son of a late entertainment magnate, and a playboy model. Sun Oco Ten Dei - Right back defenseman from South Korea, who had a successful career in the K League Classic. Maple Tree VI - The Canadian center back, harvested from the woodlands of Nova Scotia to join the team. Prince Runjeet - The team's goalkeeper, he left his family's dynasty in Afghanistan to pursue a career in Colombian soccer. Lefty Wanker - South African left back, who signed with Narios FC from the popular Joburg-based club, Blomkamp United, in 2017. Hava Daykidd - Hawaiian midfielder, who is said to be the son of the Hawaiian deities Lono and Laka. Aziz Brah - Boisterous center back, who gained popularity posting online videos as a bodybuilder, trainer, and motivational speaker. El Còrdoba-León Mr. CW - The series' mysterious protagonist, who owns Narios FC and founded El Còrdoba-León. Manuel Rojas - CFO for El Còrdoba-León, who cofounded the company with Mr. CW in the mid 2000's. Miscellaneous Lewis Awsey - Sports broadcaster and co-anchor of the Dual Pack with Jeff Stelling. Ignacio Iglesias - Color commentator for Los Azules, Narios FC's broadcasting network. Locations Botellín - Fictional city in Colombia home to Narios FC and El Còrdoba-León Internacional Corporación El Còrdoba-León Megaplex - State-of-the-art stadium, housing complex, and office building located in uptown Botellín, along the Uribe Coast. Corporations El Còrdoba-León Internacional Corporación - Shipping and transport company based in Botellín, Colombia, who owns the club Narios FC. [http://nariosfc.wikia.com/wiki/Hoocher_Sports Hoocher Sports]'' - England-based television network that is one of the primary broadcasters of the FADA League. Miscellaneous ''The Dual Pack with Jeff Stelling - ''A popular soccer broadcast on ''Hoocher Sports Network, hosted by Jeff Stelling and Lewis Awsey.__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse